Oil and Water
by BadWolf's Rose
Summary: Water and Oil are never supposed to mix, will never mix, so why not try? Who wouldn't want digital creatures, people who are also countries, and a family cursed by the zodiac under their roof? I did. Join Buffy, MineCrafter, and I on our misadventures with anime. *Crack* Hetalia/Digimon/Fruits Basket crossover with various references. Probably slight AU. T is for cursing and France
1. Hetalia Moves In!

**DW-Hello this is DigiWolf and welcome to the first chapter of my first fic EVER! I'm here with Buffy Summers the Chosen One who is helping me write this. Buffy? CRAP, SHE ISN'T HERE! I invited her right? She better not have fallen asleep again... Oh well enough of my ranting. We have invited characters from my favorite animes to live together for an unknown amount of time. To find out whom exactly, well you'll just have to read and find out. *Buffy Summers the Chosen One walks in* Oh, and this isn't an 100% crack fic, but does have some of the elements of one, mainly spontaneous/weird events with little to no explanation (thank Buffy mainly for that.) Well let's get on with it then. And feel free to add your input anytime Buffy.**

**Buffy- Unicorns do exist!**

**DW-Is there anything else you want to add?**

**Buffy- Can you see Bosco?! I have an imaginary friend named Bosco! (This is from a comedy act called card table dating)**

**DW-Just in case you haven't figured it out Buffy is the insane one out of the two of us.**

**Buffy- Non-believer! Flying Mint Bunny does exist!**

**DW-Can we just start the fic already?!**

**Buffy- Sure. Cause I'm not the crazy one! You are, right Bosco?**

**DW-*SIGH* Here we go...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia. If I did most of the characters would be straitjackets with Buffy by now.**

_Chapter 1_

_Hetalia Moves In!_

On one rainbow filled day,  
(DW: Seriously Buffy?)  
(BSCO: You were taking too long!)  
(DW: Just give me sec!)  
It was... a day (BSCO: filled with rainbows) for the G8 plus Canada, each off on a different area of the ship doing who knows what, going to who knows where. America was off playing video games in the arcade with his brother Canada.  
"Man, this CPU is just too easy! He just keeps dying!"  
"I'm not a computer, I'm Canadia," The almost invisible Canadian mumbled. His polar bear looked up at him with the most confused expression a bear could have.

Meanwhile a certain frenchie was getting uncomfortably close to certain British gentleman. As he had been doing the entire way to the boat as well. The perverted frog was advancing toward the Brit who was calmly reading a book.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU WANKER!" England shouted stepping away from the advancing France.  
"Ohonhon~, But Angleterre, that's not what your body says," The perverted French man countered.  
"I don't bloody care what you think my body's saying, I'm telling you to get away from me!"  
"Angleterre, you know you really want me. You can not lie to moi!"  
"You're a BLOODY WANKER!" England screamed as he broke into a run.  
"Angleterre, you offend me," The Frog responded chasing after the Brit.

They almost bump China, who was having a _delightful _conversation with Russia.  
"You see, I miss the Baltics and very much wish they came. Say, will you stand in for them?" The intimidating Russian asked the Chinese man.  
_("Leave me alone, Frog!" "Angleterre, you can not stop true love!)_  
"Aiyah! No, aru!" China replied backing away from Russia.  
"Oh well, I'll just have to think of all the way to pound everyone's faces to dust without my pipe or the baltics," Russia sighed with his usual grin.  
"Creepy, aru!" China whispered, sweat dropping.

Nearby Germany had demanded that Japan spar with him, for training reasons, of course. Germany didn't want them to slack off during vacation.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Germany?"  
"Ja, vhy vouldn't it be?" the slightly irritated German replied with a question.  
"We are on vacation, and one of us could get hurt."  
"Vell, ve might as vell try to train. Vhat else iz vere to do anyvay?" (Buffy: accents, always fun to write!)  
"Quite A rot, actuarry..."  
"Nonsense! Are vou trying to vuss out on me?"  
The German lunged at Japan and the two fight, trading blow for blow, until an overpowered hit landed on the Japanese man's, head knocking him into unconsciousness.  
_'Oh great, I guess I could alvays talk to Italy,' internal sigh, 'Vait! Vhere is Italy?'_

Germany wondered for a while looking for the Italian boy. As the German entered the kitchen to get some wurst, he heard a familiar voice echo through the room. "Oh, the Captain is going to love this!" Italy shouted gleefully.

"There vou are Italy, I was going to call a meeting with the other countries," Germany told him.  
"Okay Germany! I'll be there in second!" the Italian singsonged.

**~~~~TIME PASSAGE~~~~**

It took a while, but somehow, they were finally able to get all the countries on board together. Well _almost _everyone's here.  
"Hey Germany, where's Japan?" Italy (the last to arrive) asked.  
"Oh, vell he's... taking a nap." Germany said quickly.  
"Really?" England asked, "that doesn't seem like him at all..."  
"Ok then," America said, cutting him off, "Dude I think the World Conference can now convene, solving all of today's problems by talking excessively. No matter how hard seems we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo opts. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for reelection. I'll go first..."  
"That's exactly what you in the first episode, aru!' China yelled at America, " it doesn't even make sense in this situation, aru!"  
It all went downhill from there, everyone deteriorating into tiny fights and arguments. It was so chaotic neither of the writers could make sense of it.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany Commanded, "APPARENTLY I AM STILL THE ONLY COUNTRY WHO CAN RUN A MEETING! WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LIKE CIVILISED MEN, LOOKING AT THE FILES AND SPEAK OUR MINDS IN FIVE-MINUTE SPEECHES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Every one grumbled a yes sir, the order restored.

"OK," America started," with that settled let's move on to the files of our new roomies!" The American pulled out a small box and looked inside. "Well that's strange."

"What is it America?" Britain asked curiously.  
"There's only one file!"  
"Oh!' Russia exclaimed, "But aren't there supposed to be four other shows?"  
"Wait! There's a note!"  
"What does it say?" the entire group (except for America) asked.  
"Give me a sec-"

"**Dear Hetalia Cast;**

**This is your author speaking, due to the fact that we wish to avoid repeats (and there was printer failure) Shut up Buffy! Sorry, where was I? Oh yes, to avoid repeats each group will only get one file, each for one of the other animes. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-DigiWolf**

**P.S. Flying Mint Bunny **_**is **_**real.-Buffy Summers Mint Bunny**

**P.P.S. SHUT UP BUFFY!-DW"**

"So someone else CAN see him, too..." England mumbles.  
"The writer's an ass!" China shouts, cutting England off. Again. A Crumpled up piece of paper soars through the air, hitting him in the head. "Aiyah, aru... It's another note! aru." He unfolds it and reads it aloud.

"**I AM NOT AN ASS WE'RE JUST LOW ON PAPER! BUFFY USED IT ALL TO MAKE A LIFE SIZED SCULPTURE OF HERSELF HOLDING FLYING MINT BUNNY!"**

**DW"**

Another one flew through the air, hitting China in the head.

"**It was so worth it!**

**Buffy Summers the Chosen One**

**P.S. I'm awesome and can see Flying Mint Bunny!"**

Another note came in, again hitting China in the head.

"**SHUT UP BUFFY YOU SOUND LIKE PRUSSIA!  
DW"**

This time the note hit England in the head.

**"Never! I'm not that stupid Prussian! I'm too British anyway, Flying Mint Bunny and Bosco agree**

**Buffy"**

Another note comes in, hitting Canada, whom, not wanting this to go on, threw it in the Ocean. The others realized no more notes were coming, and so decided to open the file. Inside of the file was a character file of a young teenage girl, Tohru Honda.

"Ohonhonhon~ it's a girl," the Frenchie chuckled.

**Name: Tohru Honda**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 16-17**

**Hair Color: Brown**  
**Eye Color: Blue**  
**Height: 5'2" or 156 cm**  
**Weight: 101 lbs. or 46 kg**  
**Blood Type: B**

_**DigiWolf's Notes- Tohru is the heroine of the Fruits Basket series. After Yuki Sohma and Shigure Sohma discovered Tohru living in a tent on their property (which Shigure found oddly hilarious), they invited her to live with them when the tent breaks from a landslide. She moves into the house with Shigure Sohma, Yuki Sohma and later Kyo Sohma. She worked part-time to support herself when she was living on her own, and continues to despite moving to Shigure's house. She is a kind hard working young girl, but is rather spacey and never thinks of herself first. FRANCE IF YOU GO NEAR HER YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD! She's underage anyway.**_

_**Buffy's Notes- I've always found her too spacey so France isn't allowed near her. As you can see the more insane one (me) can handle this better! But I do have a torture chamber set aside just in case. Actually I may use it even if you don't lay hand on her, frog.**_

"Well it seem like they know your mind, frog," England remarked If This Buffy girl wasn't so insane he feels they might get along.

"Angleterre, she 'ants to kill me!" The frenchie exclaimed.  
"So, why should that bother me, wanker?" He replied with a bored expression. France's face overcame with hurt and he became over dramatic in his corner.  
"So strange, aru! I'm not sure which one to be afraid of! Buffy is insane and DigiWolf's personality changed so quickly," China pondered that thought in his head. China finally decided if one should be trusted it was DigiWolf... for the time being at least. A note hit china again reading,

"**Trust me, I mainly do that with certain characters, only a couple per show at most. Unfortunately, France is one of them.**

**-DigiWolf**

**I'm not crazy! You just don't believe!**

**-Buffy**

**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INVADING MY NOTES!? (Buffy is another)**

**To not to! -Buffy, Bosco, & Flying Mint Bunny**

**Sorry China.**

Russia gave an odd smile and looked in the direction of Buffy who was watching from a distance. "I can help torture, da?" The Russian asked.  
_'Will I live if I say no?' _A female voice asked inside of his head.  
_'Nyet,'_ Russia replied to the voice.

'_I do enjoy my life so, yes you may use the torture chamber,'_ Buffy's voice replied before disappearing from his head.

Italy rambled on about the 'bella' girl for a few minutes. Germany face palmed at Italy's reaction to the girl. "Italy! She is a young underage girl!"No one remembered the poor unconscious Japan while they were busy looking at Tohru's profile.

"Ok people let's look at the next profile!" America shouted as he pulled out the profile for Kyo Sohma.

**Name: Kyo Sohma**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 16-18**  
**Hair Color: Orange**  
**Eye Color: Red **  
**Height: 5'7" or 171.3 cm**  
**Weight: 123.5 lbs or 56 kg**  
**Blood Type: A**

**Cursed Year: Cat**  
**Actual Year: Dog**

_**DigiWolf's Notes-Kyo Sohma is cursed by the spirit of the cat of the zodiac. His full name is Kyonkichi. He transforms into an orange cat whenever a member of the opposite gender hugs him or if he is under a great deal of stress. The cat is not an animal in the Chinese Zodiac, but legend has it that the cat may have been included had the rat not tricked it. This may be the reason that he and Yuki Sohma (the rat) do not get along well. Seems to fit the Lone Wolf persona (somewhat ironic actually you know with the whole cat thing) and will either get along with or hate Kouji Minamoto (Digimon).**_

_**Buffy's Notes- Okay you people all know what tsundere is and if not Japan will tell you. Well Kyo is certainly tsundere and will probably cause fights. If he's fighting with Yuki, please do not interrupt I swear they'll be fine.**_

France looked up from the file, "'what iz a 'zundere?" The French man inquired. Everyone looked to each other in confusion.  
"Germany, can you get Japan?" England asked.

The German rubbed the back of his head not sure how to explain what happened to the Japanese man. So he dragged Italy off to stall for time and hopefully get their friend to awaken from the training incident. Before Germany could get to far Japan walked out of his room and on to the deck.

"HOW CUTE, ARU!" China exclaimed, "KYO BECOMES A KITTY-CAT, ARU!" China squealed.

"A WHAT?" Everyone else shouted in shock.

"A cat, aru!"  
"What are you tarking about, nii-san?" Japan asked not understanding what his fellow nations had started to do while he had been out.  
"We were looking at character profiles and this one says '_Kyo Sohma is cursed by the spirit of the cat of the zodiac... He transforms into an orange cat whenever he is hugged by a member of the opposite gender or if he is under a great deal of stress.'_ aru**" **China quoted.  
"Oh that is Fruits Baskets, is it not?"  
"Shì, why?"  
"Oh, now it makes sense. That anime is about a young girl living the Sohmas, a family cursed by the Chinese zodiac."  
"Why not your zodiac!? Why you blame me, aru?!" China yelled in confusion.  
England ignored China's outburst and asked the question France wanted answered in the first place, "What is a tsundere?"  
"A Tsundere is a person who is cold and heartless on the outside, but is actually very kind, if you get to know them."  
"If there aren't any other questions we can move on to the next profile!"  
"I have a question,'" Canada practically whispered to, but no one noticed. America pulled out the profile for Yuki Sohma.

**Name: Yuki Sohma**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 16-18**  
**Hair Color: Dark Grey**  
**Eye Color: Purple**  
**Height: 5' 7" or 171.3 cm**  
**Weight:119 lbs or 53.9 kg**  
**Blood Type: Unknown**

**DigiWolf's Notes-Yuki Sohma is the rat of the Chinese Zodiac, changing into one when under too much stress or hugging a member of the opposite gender. Known to his classmates as 'Prince Yuki', 'Prince Yuki Sohma', or 'Prince Charming', Yuki is seen by others as a beautiful being. To the point of having a clan of freaky fan girls. Yuki, however, is incredibly insecure. He hates his girly looks, does not know how to interact with other people, and constantly feels insignificant. In spite of this, Yuki maintains a calm, collected attitude most of the time, rarely becoming mad or upset. He is very formal and kind in how he speaks to those around him. BEWARE THE RABID FANGIRLS.**

**Buffy's Notes- His fangirls don't like Tohru very much. Once the fangirls put him in a dress. Hilarious I tell you! I have pictures~ **

"His fangirls put him in a dress," England said dumbfounded.  
"That's strange, aru," China agreed. What kind of creepy fangirls would do such a thing?  
"I want to see ze photos," France said, creeping everyone out, not to mention the way he was looking at England.  
"Why the bloody hell are you looking at me like that, Frog!?" England shouted.  
"oh, zere iz no rezon" France replied, when truthfully he was imagining England in a dress. Pleased by the picture in his mind, he wore an somehow inappropriate smile. A rock with an envelope attached hit France in the head.

"**Here's the picture! And France, if it will make you stop, take the extra pictures for yourself.**

**-Buffy**

**P.S. I'm not a perv... It was just on the Internet... yeah..."**

**Please don't look at it here perv, I don't want to describe it, remember- Buffy's torture dungeon. I don't do M.**

**DW**

**Yeah let's keep this reasonably rated...**

**-Buffy"**

"well," Japan said, sensing the mood, "Can we move on to next one?'  
"Yeah dude, lets. I think this is the last one dudes" America said pulling out Shigure's profile.

**Name: Shigure Sohma**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 26-28**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Brown**  
**Height: 5'8" or 178 cm**  
**Weight: 151 lbs or 68.5 kg**  
**Blood Type: AB**

_**DigiWolf's Notes- Shigure Sohma is the Dog of the Zodiac. He transforms into the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac whenever he is hugged by the opposite gender or his body comes under a great deal of stress. Shigure is the eldest member of the Zodiac. He is the first Sohma to appear in the anime/manga. He often sings 'High School Girls' whenever Tohru's friends Uo and Hana come over or when he goes to the school earning him my nickname for him, Pervy Dog Guy. DON'T GET ANY IDEAS FRANCE! **_

_**Buffy's Notes- He is so awesome! France, you should totally hang out with him! I mean not that I care stupid frog. We should all hang out with him though! Anyway he is the pervert of the show, much like the frog is to your show. He likes high school girls... a lot. Unlike France this perv is awesome!**_

_**Extra: The lyrics to his perverted song DO NOT SING THEM FRANCE! (Buffy: we're watching you. Really, we are, just not in a perverted way. 'Cause I'm so not a perv!)**_

_**High school girls! High school girls! **_

_**One, two, three, high school girls! **_

_**High school girls! High school girls! **_

_**All for me, high school girls! **_

_**High school girls! High school girls! **_

_**One, two, three, high school girls! **_

_**High school girls! High school girls! **_

_**All for me, high school girls! **_

"I already like zis guy." France declared.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you two wankers became best friends," England sneered.  
China sighed knowing that meant living with three France level perverts. Shigure, France himself, and Buffy whenever she would plan on appearing.  
A note came whizzing towards them,

"**I wouldn't call Shigure France level, he truly does care for his friends and family, and can have his serious moments. France however, well he's France. And I'm not 100% sure about Buffy, but whatever you do stay AWAY from TimelordRussia. Imagine Russia and France COMBINED! That's her.**

**DW**

**She held us hostage in my house once!... and I may be a little perverted... Stupid yaoi. I blame you Japan!**

**Buffy**

**Ugh, do NOT make me think about yaoi! AHHH! Twincest stop scaring me... Kouji and Kouichi only have BROTHERLY love!**

**DW**

**One last thing. France those extra photos... Are of Iggy!**

**-Buffy**

**STOP IT BUFFY! AND GO AWAY TWINCEST! I'm going into my emo ball now.**

**DW**

**Never! Kyahahahahahahhahahahahahah! Too much Death Note... and stupid God-Complex too!**

**-Buffy"**

"Digiwolf, insults moi. I care for 'eople! I 'ave a 'eart!"  
"Hey, do you guys smell something burning?" America asked. Everyone, but Italy stared at England.  
"THE PPPPAAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAA!" Italy got up screaming and ran to the kitchen.  
"Bloody hell, what just happened?"  
"Ummm, I guess that concludes the meeting," America said awkwardly, and everyone left, returning to their previous activities, wondering who else was coming and what life would be like in the strange, new house. And Italy went to have dinner with the captain.  
"I'm still here."  
"Who are you?" A little polar bear asks.  
"I'm Canada."

**~~~~TIME PASSAGE~~~~**

"...And thhhaaaat's how *hic* we st-started the *hic* mafia," Italy slurred drunkenly. Soon both him and the captain were dead drunk, and they both passed out cuddling each other. Canada walked in, and finding the boat unmanned, he grabbed the wheel and steered it himself, Kumojiro (his bear) watched him curiously. England being a former pirate realizes they aren't heading the right direction and goes to find the captain. Of course France having a career of seas as well comes to the same conclusion. When they finally arrived at the wheel they end up in a state of shock and ran out screaming for the other nations. They didn't see Canada and had thought the ghost of the dead Captain(who was just unconscious) was guiding the boat to its doom. Upon hearing the news America almost jumped overboard, swearing that swimming to shore was better than staying on a ghost ship. Russia grabbed the American two seconds before he dove for the water. Russia gripped America's hand tightly dragging him along, with the other countries following. "I go beat up ghost, da?" Russia asks the America.

"Shut up, commie!"

"Nyet, capitalist pig."

They continued down to the bridge, America struggled more and more, screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GHOST'S DINNER!" All the other nations gave America a strange look as Russia kept dragging him. "YOU CAN"T MAKE ME GO!"  
"If you used your head, you'd know we're already here," England spat at the childish American. Russia pushed the door open with a huge smile plastered on his face. When he saw the wheel spinning on it's own he became slightly disappointed that nothing else was happening.  
"I could have sworn I saw something. Never mind I'll set us back on course," England said wearily.  
"Wait! Is that Italy snuggling with the Captain?!" America asked, "I have to take a picture of this!"

"Vait vhen vho's been steering the ship?" Germany asks. He knew the wheel was spinning on it's own, but not fast enough to be without someone steering.  
"It's me, Canadia."  
America jumped up in fear and clung to his former caretaker, "Iggy, dude, did you hear that?!" He panicked.  
"Don't call me that!" England responded, "As for your question, it sounded an awful lot like Canada."  
"It's me! Canada!"  
France blinks a few times and soon begins to see the Canadian's outline. "Oui, it is Canada! I can zee 'is 'exy 'air!"  
"Why do you think my hair is sexy?"  
"Because it iz much like my own."  
"No it's not!"  
"Actually you and the frog do have similar hair, but I wouldn't call it 'sexy'," England argues.  
During this hair discussion Canada slow begins to solidify into view. When America finally noticed the Canadian he screamed like a little girl and fainted. England took charge of the wheel while the others tried to revive America, Italy, and the Captain.  
Germany dragged Italy's body over to the kitchen, where there was pasta. The scent of pasta awakened the weak nation. Next, England had instructed France to get a hamburger and put it on 'that wanker's forehead' as revenge for doing the same while he was sick. In the end all England got from that plan was a conscious, hungry American. There was nothing to do for the captain though, as the gas mask he wore prevented the smelling salts from working. They just took him to his cabin to sleep it off. But then, a mischievous American tied him to the front of the boat wearing a tutu, covered in frills and bows (Buffy: He got it from  
Russia's room~).

**(~~~~)**

(Now you see my partner doesn't appear to be here at the moment; so time to have a little fun~ -Buffy)  
At some point during the night while England was still manning the wheel of the ship France came to visit. "Angleterre, 'ou should take a break," France insisted.  
The English man shook his head. There was no way he would let one of his rivals steer the boat even if it wasn't that time period anymore. (Buffy, What are you doing? DW) (Well my dearest partner I wasn't writing hinted yaoi or anything... Buffy) besides it's not like the frog was any better than him.(NO YAOI NOT EVEN HINTS!) (Okay, then implied~ Buffy)(NO, NONE! ENGLAND WILL BE GRATEFUL) (Well I am our group's England and I'm fine with this. Unless TimelordRussia is involved if such a thing is to happen though we run ~Buffy)(How bout you get a side fic, Forbidden Scenes, where you can write all the yaoi you want, but they will only slightly hint about it in this one, and won't affect this plot, if we get one, also keep it T for Teen at most) (YES! Why must you limit me so, but alas I must agree.~ Buffy) (You sound like Shigure, but we're NOT continuing this scene here, YOU HEAR ME?) (*sigh* okay~ Buffy) (Now can we jump to the morning?)

**~~~~~ Buffy used Timeskip! It was super effective!~~~~~**

**(return of the Pokémon references)**

The boat finally made it to shore. Of course, the way it was when the authors

saw it enraged them. The boat was smashed into many pieces due to a fight for control of the boat. Unfortunately the Captain was lost in the wreckage, and the survivors were salty but mostly undamaged. I say mostly because Japan broke his right leg, left wrist, and was suffering from a concussion.  
"Wow, that was so nice Digi," Buffy mumbled walking up to the characters.  
"Don't call me Digi!" a silvery wolf replied walking behind her.  
"Well what am I supposed to call you?" She countered, "Digiwolf is too long! You can call me Kira, Buffy, or Mint Bunny!"  
"Fine, you can call me... Hikari Urufu, or Hikari."  
Buffy shrugs and finally decides to pay attention to the characters. "You are all to call me Kira once every three chapters." Buffy turned away and started to leave. Suddenly she turned back around and ran toward England glomping him. "You, Romano, and France are my favorite characters! I'd hug France, but he's... France." Italy was staring at the silver wolf that was sitting in the sand.  
"Pretty!" he shouted running over and petting the creature. The girl hugging finally noticed the Italian and released a struggling England.  
"We bought you pasta," Buffy states before plopping down onto the sand.  
"PASTA!" He shouted before running to Buffy.  
"Eh? Oh it's back at the house."  
The excited Italian ran past the dunes and up the hill to the Mansion. "ITALY!" Germany yelled before chasing the hyper nation.  
"Wow," Japan stated, "he's even faster than when he's retreating."  
"Thanks Buffy," DigiWolf said walking up to her. Japan was the only other person in earshot.  
"A. Talking. Wolf?!"  
"Uhhhh, you saw nothing, wanker!" Buffy shouted.  
"Maybe you should show them to the house," DigiWolf whispered to Buffy.  
Buffy nods and turns back to the nations. "All of you wankers come follow me! And although you aren't wankers you're coming too Hikari and England," Buffy announced grabbing England and France by the wrists. DigiWolf (a.k.a. Hikari Urufu) followed them at their heels, the other nations trailing behind. On the way to the house Buffy described her torture chamber to England, France, and Russia using great detail. Hikari observed the countries closely, despite them not doing anything interesting.  
"So... Kira, you keep your magical things in a torture chamber?" England asked eagerly.  
Buffy thought for a moment, "I think so... Yep I do!" The girl with dirty-blonde hair chirps too happily for a sane person.  
"What iz with ze pet dog?" France asked, Hikari growled in response.  
"I wouldn't call her a pet my dear Frenchie, or a dog~ She'll rip you to pieces~" Buffy sung. Buffy gave an irritated expression, "Ugh, I have to stop acting so bloody happy!"  
France noticed the do-wolf roll her eyes at Buffy. '_Wait! Roll her eyes,' _France thought,_ 'I must be seeing things.'_ That was until he saw Buffy beginning to glare at the wolf. France once again tried to ignore this, but was so odd to see the wolf be treated like a human. He then noticed a pendent in the shape of, what was it, _yin-yang _on a cord around its neck. Buffy started to notice the Frenchman's curiosity with the wolf.  
Panic spread across her face, '_I need to distract him!'_ She thought quickly and came up with a simple solution. It was guaranteed to get any Arthur Kirkland obsessed fan's attention. "Oi, Frenchie! I have some more pictures back at the house~" She whispers holding up yet another envelope. The Wolf looked at Buffy one last time before it ran ahead up to the house. Buffy smiled at her job well done. They walked the rest of the way up and Buffy gave them a grand tour. Media Room, Kitchen (where they found Italy making pasta), Library, music room, Living room, bathrooms, etc. Then they passed a traditional Japanese style door, with Kanji Letters France couldn't understand.  
"What room iz zat?" The Frenchie asked.  
"Well... um... you see that's um..." Buffy mumbled the end of her sentence.  
"Huh?"  
"DigiWolf's study. Don't go in there Frenchie, please just don't."  
That just made the Frenchman more curious. Who was this DigiWolf, and why hasn't she showed up yet? And what was with that, creature of her's?  
"My partner was a... rather busy so to speak. So you have to deal with me. Sorry if that bothers any of you," Buffy continues sensing the mood. Hikari froze, it was rare that Buffy would do such a thing.  
The tour continued smoothly, until they reached their final stop, their bedrooms. They each got their own, the doors labeled with their country's flag. England noticed different signs on some the other doors, strange symbols, animals, even a riceball! Oh well, at least he wasn't in the same room as France. France on the other hand was disappointed.

_**~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**_

**Buffy: Well it seems that our first chapter must end here!**

**DW: Yeah, I hope we get some reviews.**

**Buffy: Or comments! Yep I'm putting' this on my dA! I'll have my first Forbidden Scene up there! If you want to see that my user is- XxChiara-VargasxX**

**DW-Shameless Advertising! And Please! NO TWINCEST! **

**Buffy: I don't ship Itacest anymore! And I regret nothing besides the story I have on dA is one that's also here.**

**DW- It was a joke and I was talking about Kouji and Kouichi, for when they show up!**

**Buffy: So there can be Itacest?**

**DW-I guess, but I want NOTHING to do with it!**

**Buffy: Okay! I am still Kira though! Always and that rule is so in effect!**

**DW- Okay, Can you just tell the readers about guest authors?**

**Buffy: Yeah totally! Okay so every once and awhile starting around chapter 7 we will begin to have guest authors. TimelordRussia may be one of them.**

**DW- I like the idea of the readers helping us with the fic, so DO NOT be afraid to give us your Ideas! Please, we'll need some sane ones.**

**Buffy: And those who have some question's as long as we feel they don't give away the plot we'd (or maybe just me) would be glad to answer.**

**DW- So yeah, be sure to R&R! We're probably be taking ideas after the entire thing is established.**

**Buffy: Check out stuff I write it may actually get me to start writing on a daily basis again.**

**DW- If that wasn't shameless advertising I don't know what is. **

**Buffy: I regret nothing! But seriously I haven't updated some stories in months. **

**DW- Well, that's it for now. Go… slap someone with a banana or something!**

**Buffy: Why would our lovely readers do such a thing? **

**DW- Trust me, they'd laugh, as long as you know them and they're not psychos! BYE!**

**Buffy: Well, goodbye then.**

**DW- R&R!**


	2. We meet the Zodiac!

**DW-Hullo peoplez. Again, I'm starting this ALONE. Oh well... Welcome to chapter 2 of Oil and Water! Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, remember this is CRACK-y, and not meant to be taken 100% seriously. Or even 90%. Little miss "Flying Mint Bunny **_**IS **_**Real" Is mainly responsible for that. Naw, I'm glad to have Buffy. When she's here. Anyway this is the Fruits Basket episode…... Sorry for ranting.**  
**... Hmmmmm Brownies...**  
**…...daaa dadada daaa dadada dadadaaaa IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN dadadadaaaa da. da duh da daaa dadadadaaaa It's THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!**  
_**…...**_** Lights will guiiiidddddeeeee you home, and igniiiittttteeeee your bones, I will tryyy, to fix you...**  
**…...**  
**…... Hah, Slender Man ur so funny...**  
**…... Butter Bunny come back!...**  
**…... XD I'm gonna read Forbidden Scenes. No! I'm gonna help write it!...**  
**…...**_**Hikari passed out...**_

***Buffy walks in* Sorry I'm late!... Dear actual god, what did I miss?! *looks over to her co-author* No! She's acting like High Canada again!**  
_***MineCrafter walks in* hey guys sorry I wasn't here last time. Was busy with stuff. What did i miss . . . OH NO NOT HIGH CANADA MODE!**_

**Disclaimer- We don't own anything except some special brownies. Where do you think we got the Idea for this fic? (Buffy: It wasn't me! She gets this way off of grapes!)**

_Chapter 2_

_We Meet the Zodiac!_

"How much longer until we're there?! I'm getting saddle sore!" Kyo complained miserably.  
"Will you be quiet already? Haru is doing the best he can," Yuki scolded. The gang were riding on a cow, specifically their friend (and family member) Haru.  
"Well, I don't exactly see why we had to ride him anyways," Kyo added.  
"I told you, he's the only one who knows where the House is!"  
"THEN WHY ARE WE GOING THERE?!"  
"We were invited, you stupid cat," Yuki hissed.  
"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Kyo shouted.  
"Stupid cat," Yuki persisted. This only increased the rage boiling up inside of Kyo.  
"That's enough! I'm tired of your bickering!" Haru shouted, going black.

_**~~~~MEANWHILE AT DIGIWOLF'S HOUSE~~~~**_

"Go fish!" Italy shouted.

"Um... Italy... We're playing war," Buffy corrected him.

" We're not even playing go fish Italy" Germany scowled. DigiWolf nodded in response to the smarter players of the game.

"Are you sure?" Italy asked

"Yes I'm sure! We've been playing for three hours!" Buffy yelled.

"Oh, ok." Italy replied. Buffy's face twisted into an annoyed look.

"HELLO FAMILY!" the minecrafter enters the room happily, smiling wildly, and fist bumping everyone, even a very confused Germany. Although Italy looked happy. Smiling happily at the attention, that isn't negative.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Germany said shocked. DigiWolf stares at MC's odd entrance to her house.

Buffy stares at the minecrafter glaring. Then she changes to a look of thought. "What's got your undies in a knot Buffy?" The Minecrafter asked.

"Your name is too long! And really undies in a knot? It's knickers in a twist," Buffy argues for the sake of arguing.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD US WHO YOU ARE, LET ALONE IF YOUR NAMES TOO LONG!" Germany shouted.

"Oh sorry. I'm the Minecrafter, close friend to Buffy and Digi here. As you can tell I'm the happy one," Her face becomes serious, "but don't get me mad, I'm scarier than russia if I'm Mad," Suddenly her face returned to it's normal happy expression, "Anywho . . Digi, Buffy I have great news!"

"Er... And that would be?" Buffy asked suddenly confused from MineCrafter's entrance.

"I finished our castle, we no longer have to keep all the Hetalia people here, I gave them each a room with everything they need.

"I like it here though!" Italy yelled out with Buffy.

"Italy you get a fully stocked kitchen for pasta and Buffy your room is filled with stuffed toy flying mint bunnies." The minecrafter said frustrated. Italy's face lights up and runs out of the room with DigiWolf and both return a couple seconds later, Italy with his bags and DigiWolf with a note.

Buffy takes the note from Digiwolf and reads it,

"**MC we're still waiting for some of the animes, we can't leave without them. Besides, I NEVER ASKED YOU TO BUILD A CASTLE, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN MINECRAFT!**

**-DigiWolf"**

"But the letter you sent me, it said build a castle pronto"

DigiWolf shakes her head and looks at Buffy. Noticing the glare, the accused member becomes slightly confused as to what had just been said.

MC glares at Buffy,"Buffy did you send me a prank letter saying to build a 400 bedroom castle, fit for the HETALIA CHARACTERS!"

Buffy held her hands up in defense, "Why would I do that? I have everything here including my torture chamber," Buffy replies with an expressionless face.

"I will murder you BUFFY" MC shouted chasing her around the room, "the freaking letter said to build 65 torture chambers"

Germany went pale, "65 torture chambers. . . what would that lunatic want with 65 torture chambers?"

"That's a bit overboard! I only need one for France!" Buffy snapped running away.

America walked in laughing so hard his eyes were closed, "You guys you'll never believe the prank I played on Buffy! I told one of her friends to build a giant castle! Imagine what it'll be like when she comes here to tell her it's done!"  
"YOU SENT THAT LETTER!" Minecrafter exclaimed. "YOU KNOW HOW HARD I BUSTED MY RUMP TO GET THAT DONE IN AN HOUR? I WILL MURDER YOU!"  
"I see why she said not to get her mad . . ." Germany commented on the spectacle, and Buffy pulled up a chair beside him, offering popcorn.  
"Here she goes again," Buffy remarked.  
"Oh you wanna go?" America asked "lets go right now, just you and me, come on lets go." Digiwolf blinks, this was happening.  
MineCrafter walked over and lightly slapped America causing him to cry hysterically and run away. MineCrafter chased after him. Germany facepalmed.

_**~~~~Back with the Fruits Basket Characters~~~~**_

Haru had just finished cursing at Yuki and Kyo (mainly Kyo) and would have bucked them off if it weren't for Tohru, whom was clinging to his neck to keep him from turning back to his human form. Yuki and Kyo continue to bicker, but only a bit quieter. "Guys, I don't think you should keep fighting," Tohru says with a hint of fear in her voice. She turned to Shigure for help and saw him reading a book. Wait, was that a nosebleed too? It appeared that Shigure was reading a yuri manga sent by a certain France torturing author. "Shigure your nose is bleeding!"  
"Oh, I guess it is." Shigure replied mildly. Tohru then noticed he was riding a unicorn.  
"Ummm, Shigure?"  
"Yes, Tohru?"  
"Nevermind..."  
Meanwhile Yuki and Kyo's argument began to build up again frustrating everyone else. In an effort to stop them Tohru pulled out the files for the other animes. "That's weird."  
"What is it Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, completely abandoning his argument with Kyo.  
"There's only one file."  
" Who do those lousy authors think they are?!" Kyo responded. A rock with a note taped on it flew through the air hitting Kyo in the head.

"_**It's not MY fault we're low on paper, Buffy's the one who used it all!**_

_**-DW**_

**It was worth it though. This time it was for a better cause**

**- Buffy**

_**What better cause?**_

_**-DW**_

**Well you see it involved tape and television.**

**- Buffy**

_**I don't want to know. The printer blew up anyway.**_

_**-DW**_

**Oh how nice! It was to get revenge on America**

**- Buffy Summers**

_**Anyway we were having printer failure so only one file.**_

_**-DW**_

"What_ was_ Buffy doing?"Shigure asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
"Let's just get it over with," Kyo muttered grumpily, grabbing the first profile from the Digimon Adventure file, and flipping quickly through the pages, just to prove they should do something to get ready, instead of bickering.

**Name:Davis Motomiya**  
**(****本宮****大輔**_**Motomiya Daisuke**_**) **  
**Gender:Male**  
**Age:13**  
**Siblings: Jun Motomiya**  
**Partner: Veemon**  
**Crests: Courage, Friendship, Miracles**  
**Occupation: Student, Digidestined, Legendary Hero**  
**DigiWolf's:Davis is a main character in the **_**Digimon Adventure 02**_** anime series. He is partnered to Veemon, and extremely stubborn in personality, as well as an avid soccer player. He is one of the Legendary Heroes, revealed in he **_**Digimon Hunters. **_**I also call this group the league of the goggleheads; and they consist of the leaders of various digidestined groups. (And EVERYONE wears goggles- except for Marcus) He is DNA Digivolving partners with Ken.**

**Buffy's Notes: I've never seen this so... enjoy random pictures! Here's a lollipop**

"What kind of stupid author doesn't watch the anime she's supposed to write about?" Kyo scoffs.  
"I'm suddenly craving a lollipop," Shigure said thoughtfully.  
A lollipop with a note taped to it lands in Shigure's lap.

**-Buffy**

'How come Shigure got a lollipop and mine was taped to rock?!" Kyo yelled. Moments later, a stuffed turtle filled with pebbles hit Kyo upside the head.  
"Hey Yuki you haven't said anything," Tohru pointed out.  
"I was trying to figure out what some of this means. Digimon, Digidestined, Partners, DNA Digivolving? What does it mean?" Yuki responded. Another note, labeled Yuki, came, hitting Kyo in the head.

"**Digimon are Digital Monsters that live in a Digital Shadow World that is parallel to our own. Often it calls on humans to come help save it from whatever evil threatens it. Most of the time they have digimon 'partners' to help them complete this task. Using a digivice, these digidestined can help their partners to digivolve, a kind of... temporary metamorphosis where they grow into a stronger form. The digivice is also a way of telling if someone is a digidestined, as only a digidestined has one. They come in many forms, the original digivice, D3s, D-Tector, etc. DNA Digivolving is just another form of digivolving.**

**-DW"**

"Thank you for explaining, it makes much more sense now," Yuki thanked her, moving on to the next file.

**Name: Takeru "TK" Takaishi**  
**(****高石****タケル**_**Takaishi Takeru**_**) **  
**Gender:Male **  
**Age:12**  
**Partner: Patamon**  
**Crests: Hope**  
**Occupation: Digidestined, Student**  
**DigiWolf's Notes: TK was one the original digidestined with his older brother; where he met Patamon. After Angemon (Patamon's Champion Form) was almost killed fighting Devimon, TK developed an extreme hatred of Darkness. It'll be a real good time when he meets Kouichi.(Sarcasm, one of the many services I provide) After uncovering the DigiEgg of Hope TK's digivice 'digivolved' to the new digidestineds' D3. He is DNA Digivolving partners with Cody.**

**Buffy's Notes: Here's a picture of a cupcake**

"Mmmm! Cupcakes!" Shigure thought out loud. A cupcake is thrown to him, again from Buffy.

"I'm guessing Kouichi must have something to do with darkness," Yuki stated.

"No, really?" Kyo muttered.

Tohru, noticing that they were about to argue again, took out the next file.

**Name:Kari Kamiya**  
**(****八神****ヒカリ**_**Yagami Hikari**_**) **  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 13**  
**Partner: Gatomon**  
**Crests: Light**  
**Occupation: Digidestined, Student**  
**DigiWolf's Notes:When the original seven DigiDestined entered the Digital World from summer camp, Kari was left behind, as she had been at home with the flu, but later joined as the eighth child. Two years later, Kari has grown a lot and become more outgoing and courageous. In place of her whistle, which she had given to Gatomon, she now wears a digital camera around her neck. She likes taking pictures, and in the dub, has quite a liking for teasing her friends. Along with TK, she discovers the DigiEgg of Light, and her digivice becomes the new D3. She is DNA Digivolving partners with Yolei.**

**Buffy's Notes: Special request from MC. Here's France in a ball gown sleepwalking into Dunkin Donuts.**

"I hope Buffy doesn't decide to send Shigure _that..." _Kyo muttered so no one else could hear.

"Oh look it's a girl!" Tohru exclaimed looking at the profile information. It was easy to see she was glad to know she would have some female company at the house. Sure it was nice spending time mainly with boys, but she would love to spend some time with girls even if they were younger.

"So?" Kyo asked irritated.  
"Well I just think it would be fun to spend time with another girl while we stay there!" She explained quickly. Meanwhile, Shigure and Yuki were looking at the picture Buffy sent, trying to figure out the gender of the person in the photo. Another note came.

"**France is a boy.~DW**

**He has fangirls! By the way, Shigure, the three of us will make great friends!~Buffy**

**Yeah... ~DW**

**You're afraid of the three of us being friends, aren't you, Birdie?~Buffy**

**Very.~DW**

**It's not that Bad!~Buffy"**

"Let's just go to next profile" Yuki said.

"Okay!" Tohru agreed taking out the next profile.

**Name:Yolei Inoue**  
**(****井ノ上****京**_**Inoue Miyako**_**) **  
**Gender:Female**  
**Age:13**  
**Partner: Hawkmon**  
**Crests: Love, Sincerity**  
**Occupation: Digidestined, student**  
**DigiWolf's Notes:Yolei is a touch on the geeky side, stubborn, cheeky and impulsive. While she is somewhat loud and bold, she is very sincere and true to her feelings to the point where she is often unaware of others or how her feelings are affecting them. Yolei is compassionate and generous, but capable of being decisive and resourceful. She has odd tendencies to suddenly become depressed without explanation, but always finds the strength to come back and help her friends. She first met Hawkmon after uncovering DigiEgg of love.**

**Buffy's Notes: Here's a picture of a rice ball.**

"Oh, it's another girl!" Tohru announced with a smile.

"That's wonderful, I'm sure you must get tired of only spending time with a bunch of guys," Shigure said dramatically.  
"Oh! No, it's not like that at all!" Tohru answered franticly.  
"Shigure, would you please stop bothering Tohru? She's obviously uncomfortable with your accusation," Yuki asked.  
"I wasn't accusing her at all," Shigure replied pulling out the next file.  
"Sure," Yuki muttered looking over Shigure's shoulder.

**Name: Cody Hida**  
**(****火田****伊織**_**Hida Iori**_**) **  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 10**  
**Partner: Armadillomon**  
**Crests: Knowledge, Reliability**  
**Occupation: DigiDestined, Student**  
**DigiWolf's Notes:Despite being the youngest of the DigiDestined, he is the most serious, and always conducts himself with a maturity that is far beyond his age. A lot of his wisdom comes from his grandfather, Chikara Hida, who is also Cody's Kendo teacher. In the beginning, his world of view was very black-and-white, as befitting a child, which could lead him to be very stubborn and to be rather hard on people. Later on, throughout his adventures as a DigiDestined, he realised the error of his ways and gradually softened in nature, having understood that it was utterly impossible for reality and people to be as black-and-white as he once firmly believed them to be.**

**Buffy's Notes: Here's a picture of a monkey on a unicycle.**

"Is that Ritsu?" Shigure asked squinting at the picture. The others looked over his shoulder. Sure enough the monkey in the picture looked a lot like their cross-dressing friend.  
"What's he doing on a unicycle?" Tohru asked.  
"I- I don't know, I just don't know." Yuki replied.  
"Ma-maybe, we should ask when we get to the house..." suggested Shigure.  
"Yeah..." Tohru mumbled.

The group was silent for a moment while pondering if the photo was of Ritsu or not. Eventually Kyo (frustrated from thinking) pulled out the next file.

**Name:Ken Ichijouji**  
**(****一乗寺****賢**_**Ichijouji Ken**_**) **  
**Gender:Male**  
**Age:13**  
**Partner: Wormmon**  
**Crests: Kindness**  
**Occupation: Digidestined, Student**  
**DigiWolf's Notes: Ken is the final member of the 02 DigiDestined, partnered with Wormmon and holder of the Crest of Kindness. Unlike the other 02 DigiDestined, he lives in Tamachi, which is next to Odaiba. Formerly introduced as the devious Digimon Emperor, Ken works hard to try and atone for his wicked acts and eventually is helped along the way by Davis Motomiya as well as the others. The real Ken (when he's not affected by the Darkspore that caused him to become the Digimon Emperor) he's quite kind and gentle, and even shy.**

**Buffy's Notes: Here's a picture of pasta requested by Feliciano- I mean Italy.**

"Wicked acts?!" Tohru yelps.

Yuki takes the file from her and begins to read it. He points to the last line of Digiwolf's notes and said, "He's kind now, Tohru. Don't worry, I'm sure Buffy and Digiwolf wouldn't invite-" Yuki is cut of by a sound of pain from Kyo. Yet another toy turtle stuffed with pebbles was thrown at his head.

**DON'T WORRY HE IS NOT EVIL! anymore. No, not even then. He was brainwashed! It wasn't his fault! TRUST ME. He is the digidestined of KINDNESS. ~DW**

**What she said... and you don't need all the caps, Birdie.~Buffy**

**Sorry, but I like caps.~DW**

**It's okay Birdie!~Buffy**

**P.S. we ran out of normal rocks so you get stuffed turtles filled with pebbles.~Buffy**

"I guess that was the last file," Tohru commented.  
"It appears so. What do you think Buffy meant by Italy?" Yuki inquired looking at the picture's caption.  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Shigure said picking the yuri manga back up. Shigure began to subconsciously pet the unicorn he was riding while he read. Then they were engulfed in a puff a smoke, causing Tohru to fall on Yuki and Kyo. That caused them to turn into their zodiac forms. After the smoke cleared, they discovered the catalyst. Haru had turned back into a human since Tohru was no longer holding him. Quickly realising that she was sitting on a naked boy, she hugs his neck, transforming Haru back into his zodiac form. They managed to go the rest of the way without a incident, mainly due to the fact that Yuki and Kyo (Now in Zodiac forms) refused to talk.

**~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~**

_ Pat, pat, pat. _The room was completely silent, except for that tedious patting! The gang was trying to focus on the game, they had switched to Trash after Italy tried to surrender a war. The group was even joined by America, Japan, and England._ Pat, pat. pat. _  
"I'm sorry you were hurt Japan" Buffy stated. _Pat, pat. pat. _  
"It's ok, Britain-sama was able to heal most of it with magic. Though I did have some hallucinations" Japan replied politely. Silence flooded the room again, except for the patting. _Pat, pat. pat. Pat, pat. pat. Pat, pat. pat. Pat, pat. pat. Pat, pat. pat. Pat, pat. pat. Pat, pat. pat. _  
"WHERE IS THAT TIRESOME PATTING COMING FROM?!" Germany exclaimed, shooting up in anger. Everyone looked to the MineCrafter and DigiWolf. MC was petting Digiwolf head absentmindedly, causing the wolf to have the most annoyed look a wolf could have. Germany didn't think a wolf _could _be annoyed. the entire group stared at the duo, except for Italy, who was staring into space.  
"What?" Minecrafter ask innocently, still patting DigiWolf's head, "I'm just petting the pretty doggie." The "doggie's" face went from annoyed to downright angry.  
"I think you're the only one enjoying it, wanker" Britain commented.  
"I know," She smiled broadly, "It's fun."  
"Will you stop, it's very annoying." Germany asked.  
"No." MineCrafter answered, "I like petting the pretty puppy" The "puppy" went from angry to furious. "Pretty pu-"  
"I'M NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL!" A new voice rang out. A couple note of silence rang before-  
"Dude! Did the wolf just... talk!?" America exclaimed.  
"So you heard it too, da?" Germany asked, everyone slowly nodded, not completely sure of what they've seen.  
"So it wasn't an hallucination." Japan stated.  
'Why do you mean Japan?" Italy asked, who had just returned from La-la-land.  
"Yesterday I thought I heard her talk, but I dismissed it as a hallucination. But I guess it wasn't, unless everyone got a concussion while I wasn't looking." Japan replied. Everyone just … stared at DigiWolf, as she glanced from person to person for a few minutes. She opened her mouth for a second, almost unsure of what to do before she spoke.  
"I guess I should explain." DigiWolf sighed, then began to tell her story,the MineCrafter left to go to her bedroom.  
It was before she met Buffy, and she was just becoming friends with MineCrafter when it happened. She was out with MC, and apparently MineCrafter had done something to tick off a witch, who had come to "Wreak her revenge." DigiWolf had tried to protect her friend, and ended up the one being cursed. Ever since then she would switch back and forth, girl and wolf, almost sporadically.  
The nations stared in disbelief at Digiwolf and the MineCrafter. After a bit of awkward silence Germany decided to speak up, "So MineCrafter caused her to be a wolf?"  
"Yup!" Buffy piped up, "That's why she doesn't like being treated like an animal!"  
"And MineCrafter always treats me like one..." Digiwolf growled.  
"Yeah... I was supposed to do something about it, but I can't exactly stop her. So, we've been looking forever to find a way to fix this," Buffy said trying to look serious.  
Britain looked in thought for a moment before springing up and rushing to the basement, which had Buffy's torture chamber and magic room.  
"Let's follow him," Buffy suggested already leaving the room. But then a knocking came to the door. "Well I guess we should get that instead..." Buffy muttered. The blonde headed for the door to greet the guests. She was greeted by a strange group, there was a girl, a cat, a rat and a dog. Buffy blinked in shock trying to remember which group stood before her, but nothing came to mind right away. She laughed awkwardly before inquiring, "Who are you... girl.. and various animals..."  
"Hi, I'm Tohru!" the brown haired girl told Buffy. A note came and hit Buffy in the head,

_**How did you forget that the Fruits Basket characters were coming?!**_

_**~DW"**_

"Oh... I mean, Tohru Honda I believe. Sorry another guest distracted me. By the way, I'm Buffy," Buffy says realising her slip up. DigiWolf rolled her eyes and Buffy looked back into the house glaring at the wolf. Buffy then faked a smile and turned back to the guests, "Come in!" Buffy then stepped out of the door frame, dashed down the hall,and sped down the steps to the basement. Tohru stepped inside with her friends and stared at the large mansion she was left without a guide in.  
"Hello!" Italy Shouted, while Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki decided to sneak away in case they changed back.  
Tohru walked over to the happy nation and introduced herself, "Oh I'm Tohru Honda, what's your name?"  
Instead of answering her the Italian turned to Japan, "Her last name is the same as your human last name!" At that moment DigiWolf disappeared to the basement. The Italian, not even noticing the disappearance of Digiwolf, continued to ramble on and ended up introducing Tohru to everyone, dragging her over to the other nations. Soon DigiWolf appeared, dragging Buffy with her.

"How come my- Oh her... Hi!" Buffy whined. She began trying to go back down to the basement.

Almost the entire room was filled with confusion, excluding America. "Buffy, don't you want to spend time with the hero! I'm way more fun than Iggy with his boring books!" America announced. This caused even more confusion for the nations, seeing as he pranked the blonde, who at the moment was struggling to get down to the basement, earlier that day.

Buffy glared at the American and made true already awkward silence even more awkward than it needed to be. DigiWolf somehow managed to drag Buffy into the room. Buffy's glare shifted to Digiwolf the second she fully entered the room.  
"Don't look at me" DigiWolf said. Buffy rolled her eyes at Digiwolf and started mumbling complaints. Tohru wore a shocked face, since she didn't know that DigiWolf can talk, but she wasn't as surprised as the nations were, since every other main character turns into a talking animal.

"Hopefully the guys from your anime will show up soon," Buffy grumbled. Then Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure walked up. Buffy then perked up a little smiling at the boys, "Hello, I'm Buffy!"

"Hello I'm Yuki," the silver-haired boy introduced himself with a slight smile. Kyo, who was obviously pissed off about something merely muttered his name. Buffy walked up and forced the two over to the other guests. Then, the author made her way over to the side where Shigure and France were already becoming acquainted.

"Hey Francey-pants! And you must be Shigure!" Buffy chirped. She could feel Digiwolf eyeing her suspiciously as she continued her conversation with the two perverted men. Of course she could slightly sense it, but like usual she ignored it and just kept running her mouth. Unknown to Digiwolf, her blonde friend was playing finally ready to end her conversation she gave a nervous look and asked, "Could you help me deal with my dad? He's getting a bit annoying now that he knows..."

The two males stared at the girl in disbelief. Not only did she act rational and sane, but non-perverted and a bit sad as well. After a few moments of silence, Shigure is able to speak, "What does he know exactly?"

The blonde gave him a strange look and raised an eyebrow, before her expression was back to normal. "Oh right different show... Anywho, my dad knows I'm his daughter now! That's not good!" Buffy announced getting odd looks from the other house members.

"Buffy, stop confusing them!" DigiWolf shouted at her co-author.  
**"**But my dad is so annoying!" Buffy counters.  
"That doesn't mean you talk about it when almost no one else knows what you're talking _about!_" Buffy points to America and glares at him, hoping her friend would get the message.  
"Can we just change the subject?" DigiWolf sighed. Buffy shrugged and proceeded to drag her role model (Shigure) and torture subject (France) to the library.

"Where is she taking Shigure?" Tohru asked.  
"She usually drags big brother France to the library, so maybe there?" Italy suggested playing with the cat Buffy gave him a while back.  
"Oh god..."DigiWolf muttered as She ran to the library. She ran in to find the three peacefully reading something, but Buffy had the slightest smirk painted across her face. She decided to walk over to see what book was. It happened to be a collection of various fanfictions based on the universes the men were from. "Why are you reading fanfics?"  
"Buffy said she wanted us to get a look at what our fans write," Shigure answers not looking up from the book. Buffy snaps the book closed and grabs another one opening it up for the three to read.  
DigiWolf sighed, "I Wouldn't do that if I were you."  
Buffy gave a look of mock sadness, "You don't really think I would show them anything bad, do you?"  
"I just give up with you... You really are your father's daughter."She muttered before walking out of the room.  
Buffy stalks out of the room to yell, "I'm nothing like that idiot!" The blonde then trotted back into the room, slammed the door, and began sulking in a corner. She refused to come out for the rest of the evening until she heard Italy made her pasta.

**~~~Meanwhile downstairs~~~**

After a few hours, England finally comes up from the basement looking exhausted. "Are you ok, dude?" America asked his brother.  
England nodded and took a quick look around the room looking for Digiwolf, he had something to talk to her about. He found her on the couch, half-asleep. "Digiwolf, I may have found a way to make your change more stable."  
"Really?" DigiWolf asked her ears perking up.  
"Yes, there is a spell that should be able to fix the instability, I knew that, but I needed to find the spell and find which ingredients it requires," England replied.  
"So she isn't going to be a wolf anymore?" America asked.  
England nodded, "Correct, well she should be able to control which form she's in, in case she ever needs to change into a wolf."  
"What do we need to do?" DigiWolf asked.  
"Come down to the basement. It's all set up down there," England replied. He then began his descent down the staircase. DigiWolf jumps off the couch and follows him, Buffy, who was surprisingly silent, went to the basement as well. Upon arriving, Buffy's depressed countenance brightened seeing all the magical items set out. "I need Digiwolf to stand in the pentagram for me." She walked into the center of the design on the floor. England looks to Buffy and then the door, so she got up to lock all the doors and covered all the windows.  
"The coast is clear, Canada said despite the pain he would distract America by playing baseball when we came down here," Buffy informs them walking to the spell book."  
"Remind me to thank him later." DigiWolf said, remembering what happened in the and England both nodded simultaneously and started doing the last minute preparations so the spell could be cast. After a minute England readied himself in front of the book, flipping to the correct page.  
"Are you ready?" He inquired about to start the incantation.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," DigiWolf replied, her heart beginning to pound. England nodded and began to recite the incantation, with Buffy watching from the sidelines with a huge pentagram began to glow as Britain spoke, and DigiWolf's head began to pound before everything went black.

**~~~ To Be Continued~~~**

**Buffy: So we leave you on a cliffhanger! Who is Buffy's father? Where did Italy get the kitty? Did the spell work?**  
**DigiWolf: When will Buffy stop asking stupid questions in third person?**  
**Buffy: *pouts* I was trying to be dramatic!**  
**DigiWolf: And I was trying to make a joke!**  
**Buffy: I've really got to learn how to read the atmosphere...**  
**DigiWolf: Well... anyway... WE GOT A REVEIW!**  
**Buffy: We'd like to thank **_**Emilia the Jay **_**for being the first reviewer!**  
**DigiWolf: Yay! And words from someone on a sugar high are not going to convince me that Flying Mint Bunny is real.**  
**Buffy: Yay know Bosco and Flying Mint Bunny! She won't believe some one on a sugar high because I get kinda loopy when I'm on one.**  
**DigiWolf:That is why we should never give you a churro.**  
**Buffy: But they're so good!**  
**DigiWolf: *sighs* So R&R!**


End file.
